Lágrimas de um anjo
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Suas palavras já não o alcançavam, mas mesmo assim ela estaria ao seu lado e nunca deixaria de ama-lo. COMENTEM PLIXXX *---*


- blá blá blá {fala dos personagens}

"blá blá blá" {pensamento dos personagens}

(blá blá blá) {comentários ridículos desnecessários da autora que podem, ou não, serem ignorados}

_**Lágrimas de um anjo**_

Eu queria poder te dizer tudo o que estou sentindo no momento, porém minhas palavras já não o alcançam mais. Apesar de estar tão perto de você sinto que um abismo se formou nos separando cruelmente. Seu eu pudesse ter um desejo agora, eu desejaria que tudo isso fosse um sonho... Porém a realidade não é essa, o destino é cruel e impiedoso e nos separou sem pensar duas vezes, naquela noite chuvosa e nublada.

_**Começo do Flash Back**_

_- Papai falta pouco pra chegar em casa?_

_Yuri ri e sorri – falta pouco filho._

_- Mas porque ta demorando tanto? – emburrado olhando pela janela._

_Layla sorri e vira-se para o filho sentado no banco de trás do carro – é por causa da chuva, mas logo estaremos em casa – sorrindo._

_- Essa chuva está muito forte... não consigo ver quase nada..._

_- Papai, o que é aquilo?_

_- Yuri! Cuidado!_

_- Droga!_

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Foi tão rápido, um carro desgovernado bateu contra o nosso, pode parece clichê dizer quevi minha vida passando diante de meus olhos... Mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu, eu vi minha infância com os meus pais, tudo o que vivi no Kaleido Star, meu casamento com o Yuri, o nascimento do meu filho... Tudo passou tão rápido, como se a minha vida não tivesse passado de um simples piscar de olhos. E num simples piscar de olhos, nós fomos separados cruelmente.

Mas apesar da distância eu nunca vou deixar de te amar, sempre vou estar do seu lado apesar de saber que minhas palavras não iram te alcançar, eu quero estar do seu lado para te proteger até o dia em que ficaremos juntos novamente. Apesar de não poder mais estar do seu lado e do nosso filho, meu querido Yuri, apesar de não poder mais abraçá-los sempre estarei com vocês cada dia, todos os dias até o nosso reencontro.

No dia do meu enterro, foi muito difícil ver você naquele estado.

_**Começo do Flash Back**_

_- Layla... – olhando fixamente para a lápide a sua frente – foi minha culpa... se eu tivesse tomado mais cuidado... ela ainda estaria aqui..._

_- Jovem Yuri, não se culpe desse jeito a culpa não foi sua._

_- Como você pode dizer que a culpa não foi minha Sora?!?! É claro que foi, se eu tivesse tomado mais cuidado ela estaria aqui agora._

_- Yuri, a Sora tem razão; a culpa não foi sua. Eu sei como se sente, eu sei como é perder uma pessoa que amamos, mas a única coisa que podemos fazer por aqueles que foram é sermos felizes porque é isso que eles desejam para nós._

_- Obrigado Leon – fica alguns minutos em silêncio – Sora, Leon será que vocês poderiam me deixar sozinho um pouco?_

_- Tem certeza jovem Yuri?_

_- Tenho..._

_- OK, mas lembre-se Yuri você não está sozinho, você não é o único que está se sentido sozinho. _

_- Cuide-se jovem Yuri – vai embora com Leon._

_- Papai?- olhando para Yuri com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu nunca mais vou ver a mamãe?_

_Yuri sorri triste e pega o filho no colo – A mamãe sempre vai estar com você filho, sempre vai estar com agente... sempre..._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Desde aquele dia eu estou do seu lado sempre, exatamente como eu faço nesse momento olhando você dormindo, enquanto nosso filho dorme tranquilamente no quarto ao lado, você também dorme com a mesma tranqüilidade em nossa cama.

Aproximo-me da sua cama e sussurro no seu ouvido – Eu te amo Yuri...

- Eu... te amo... Layla... – você sussurra e sorri, enquanto dorme.

Eu sei que mortos não choram, mas naquela noite eu chorei... Chorei de tristeza e de felicidade. Tristeza porque não podia estar do seu lado fisicamente, mas estava muito feliz porque as pessoas que eu amo estavam vivas.

- Boa noite... Yuri... – uma última lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto enquanto beijava os seus lábios.

_**FIM**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oi gente 8D

Bom espero que tenham gostado da fic hehehehe 8]

A idéia pra essa fic surgiu do nada hehehehehe x___x"

Bom então **COMENTEM **8D elogios ou criticas 8]

Elogios porque todo mundo gostar que receber elogios né? E criticas porque me fazem ver meus erros assim posso melhorar para escrever fics melhores 8]

_**Ass: Zaa-chan**_


End file.
